


Toy

by aeygeol



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:06:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeygeol/pseuds/aeygeol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All you need is me. I'm your toy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

She watches him pace around the room with her almost lifeless dark brown orbs. The profanities coming from his mouth reaches her ears and she hears those words too well. Her breathing hitches as she recognizes the feeling she was once familiar with. Her heart is swelling with a small glint of hope.

She has heard him all too well. Jisoo has picked her career over him. Thus, Mino has been dumped. The man who is willing to choose his beloved Jisoo rather than his successful career has been dumped by his one and only.

Instead of sadness, Seulgi has glee painted behind her prominent features. 

Happiness. Hope. Worth. Warmth. Love.

Seulgi is about to encounter those abstract emotions and feelings again. Since she has yearned for his attention all these days, months and years, she is happy to finally be able to have him again. She then hopes that he doesn't throw her at a corner after days.

She climbs onto the queen-sized bed and settles on the middle of the satin sheets. She kneels down on her knees and sits on the heels of her feet. Lifting her head, Seulgi is greeted by his deep brown eyes.

Mino caresses her right rosy cheek with the tip of his fingers. He scans her stoic face, observing her every delicate feature. Her milky white skin emphasizing the deepness of her dark brown orbs, the redness of her soft lips and her other parts which he cannot explain with words. Her thin white dress that stops at her thighs fits her perfectly. Her beauty is tempting him.

She is his doll.

Seulgi gasps at his touch. She sharply inhales and gently closes her eyes as she feels his warmth. His touch never fails to send a shiver down her spine. The end of her nerves tingle at the warmth his body gives off.

When he pulls away from her, Seulgi opens her eyes once again. She looks into his eyes.

"Will you play with me?"


End file.
